Aftermath 3: Time's Cries
by Raven Ebony
Summary: Taking place before 'Aftermath2', Link has been killed...or has he? These heros must help the next Link and Zelda stop a monster bent on destroying the world!


Legend of Zelda: Time's Cries

Note: This story can get confusing because it involves 2 Links and 2 Zeldas.The second set has their names in italic for more coordinated reading.Enjoy!

_ _

_"Home, where you are supposed to be, the way you are supposed to be…Thank you Link… Goodbye…"_

Zelda still remembered what Link had said as he was transported back to his own time.She was glad that he knew this. "_I'll have to leave Hyrule_," he had said, "_Defeating Ganon in the future doesn't defeat him in the past.But I'll promise…I'll come back to you_…"

Chapter 1: The Funeral

Zelda sobbed.The time had come but she still wasn't ready.She would never be ready for this.She quickly peeked into the next room and noticed that even the temple sages had come out for this occasion.

Saira was crying too.Zelda knew that the two had been close.It must have been just as hard on her when she heard what happened.But Saira hadn't seen it with her own eyes as Zelda had.

The princess returned to the back room and the tears began to fall again._Why_, she yelled in her head,_ Why didn't I do anything?_There was no answer forthcoming.Her mind ran a blank.But she had to compose herself.She couldn't let the people in the next room see her like this.After all, she was expected to say a few words and she didn't want to be a mess in front of everyone.

She sighed.What should she say?Oh!Why?It couldn't be true!How could it?She almost wished she could join him!Why should she be allowed to…

"My Princess?" it was Impa, "Everyone is waiting."

"Of course…" Zelda trailed off.

***

Zelda sighed as she approached the podium.Everyone was looking at her.

The princess took a deep breath and began, "We're all here because we were his friends.He affected all of our lives.I for one thought he would never die…but I turned out to be the last to see him alive.He fought bravely for me, but we were taken by surprise," Zelda looked out at the faces before her and again attempted to stifle the tears.She looked to where the coffin should be, but there was none.There had been nothing left of him…there was no body.Only his shield had been found; it had been split in two, "Link was more than a friend to me…to all of us…but he's gone now, and…" She couldn't go on.

Saira stood.There was a look of concern on her face and fresh tears; "Link saved me from Phantom Ganon.I wouldn't be here today if he hadn't come for me.On that day, I promised to be his friend for life…but now I make a new promise," her voice trembled, "I will be his friend for eternity!"She burst out in tears.Darunia put one of his big hands on her shoulder.Saira clutched the big stone man like a teddy bear.

Tears streamed down Zelda's face as well.There wasn't anything else she could say.She stepped down from the platform and cried with her friends.

Chapter 2: The Realization

It had gone as smoothly as possible.Malon had sung the funeral dirge.She somehow made it sound kind of nice.Almost like a re-birth instead of a death.Malon had that kind of effect on any song.It was her gift.She just wished she knew a song that would bring him back.

Right after the service, Malon got away as quickly as she could.She was going to go back to the ranch, but she just didn't feel like it.So she turned south to Lake Hylia.Her horse picked up into a gallop as rode through Hyrule Field.

As she rode, Malon couldn't stop thinking about Link.How did she feel about him anyway?Link had been her knight in shinning armor.She had had a crush on him for the longest time.But love?She couldn't be so sure…probably not anyway.Link had been the closest thing she had to a big brother.

Malon looked to her horse and patted him on the head.They would be at the lake soon.The sun was beginning to droop in the sky.It would be dark in a few hours.It didn't matter though.

When she reached the lake, Malon noticed that she was now the only one who had come there.Out on the longest dock was a girl about Malon's height.She was standing, looking at the now setting sun.Her long, blond hair obscured her face, but the farm girl recognized her anyway.It was Princess Zelda.Perhaps she had come here to be away from the others as well.

Just then, the princess turned in surprise.Malon wasn't aware that she had made any sound, but something had clued Zelda in on her presence.Malon quickly dismounted her horse and gave a low bow of respect."I'm sorry to disturb you my princess," said the farm girl.

Zelda gave smiled sadly and gave a dismissive wave.She replied, "Not at all.You're the daughter of Talon aren't you?" Malon nervously gave the affirmative so Zelda continued, "And call me Zelda.Come here and let me have a look at you."

As Malon approached Zelda, she dolefully tried to comfort the princess.After all, She and Link had obviously been in love.Malon wasn't sure to what extent they had been together, but she was sure that they had loved each other dearly.After all, Zelda had sent Link back to his childhood, but somehow, he had made it back.Malon had heard that Link (as a child) left Hyrule in order to escape Ganon.He traveled the lands around Hyrule and then had returned as an adult.Malon remembered how Link had shown up right after the big celebration and coyly said, "Did we win?"Of course they had…and Link was still the hero.It seemed somehow like a storybook love, but this fairytale didn't end in 'happily ever after.'"I still can't believe Link's really gone," Malon said at last.

They both sat down on the hard, cold wood of the dock and watched the sun droop lazily in the west.Zelda sighed and agreed.

Then Malon asked a question that she immediately knew that she'd regret, "What did happen that day?"

To her surprise, the princess didn't let one tear fall.She didn't get angry with her either, "Do you really want to know?" asked the princess, her voice shook with the tears that were falling in her heart.

"I do…If you are willing to tell me."

"Then listen well.I will tell you, and only you, what happened…"

Chapter 3: The Tale of Late

It was a beautiful day in the Kokiri Forrest.Link rose with a sense of joy in his heart.He wasn't sure what the day would bring, but he knew that it would have to be good.After all, now that peace had returned to Hyrule, everything seemed to be going right.

As he sat there on his balcony, he remembered that he had promised Zelda that he would take her to Death Mountain for a picnic.Just why she had chosen Death Mountain he wasn't sure, but he was sure that he could find a romantic little spot just for the two of them.That's when he'd give her surprise to her.He'd been saving up as many rupees as he could to get it for her, but it would be worth it.He couldn't wait to see her face when he gave it to her.

She said that she would be at the forest at noon.That was still hours away._All the better, _thought Link, _that will give me time to read more of that book I got_.He stood, made an about face, and walked into his little tree house.

***

Zelda rode as fast as she could.She was anxious to reach the forest and see Link.The Kokiri Forest was close now.Zelda could see the trees in the distance.The day promised to be fun.The princess was glad to get away from her royal duties and have a good time for a change.

She reached the forest and entered the tunnel that led to the Kokiri Village.She looked around and to her surprise, the Kokiri stopped what they were doing (which mainly consisted of playing games) and ran up to greet her.

"Good afternoon!" greeted one, "Greetings Princess!" called another.Then Mido came up, "Hello your majesty.What might we do for you today?" He bowed.

Zelda knew that he was just flattering her…and not even doing a good job of it! "Well…you could point me in Link's direction."

Mido crossed his arms and gritted his teeth, "Oh, right…Link."He pointed in the direction of Link's house and then went trotting of mumbling something about 'it's always Link' and how no one ever came to see him.

Zelda smiled and muffled a laugh and then went on to find Link.She climbed the short ladder that led up the door.And there she found him.He was lying on his bed reading a large book.The book looked ancient, but in fairly good condition.Link was seemingly absorbed in it and didn't hear her come in.Softly, she cleared her throat.

Link looked up, "Oh! I didn't hear you come in! I'm sorry."

Zelda laughed, "It's ok.What is that book anyway?"

Link stuck a bookmark in the book to mark the page, closed it, and set it down. "It's a book I found in the Library near Kakariko Village.It's a book of prophecy called the Book of Mudora.I was just reading a legend about a hero that will one day gain control of the Triforce and use it to bring Hyrule into a golden…but you're not here to hear about that.I suppose we should be going."

Zelda nodded, "Yeah, but I would love to take a look at that book later."

"Sure," was all Link said.He smiled, and they were off.

***

With the sun over head, the day was getting to be quite beautiful.There had been clouds on the horizon earlier threatening a storm, but it seemed that they had moved on.Link and Zelda rode Epona across Death Mountain.Soon they reached the spot Link had picked out, a beautiful place in the shadow of the volcano.It was the only place on Death Mountain that Zelda had ever seen grass and shrubbery.

They were just about to sit down for lunch when a shadow caught Zelda's eye.She looked, but saw nothing.However, she could feel someone or something watching them."Link," called Zelda, "I think I saw something."

Link looked around but saw nothing.Then he smiled, "You're just nervous because this is the first time we've been alone together."Link took her hand and kissed it, "Don't worry milady, I'll protect ye!" he said in his most chivalric tone.

As usual, Link was putting on the charm…and as usual, it was working.They embraced and their faces came closer…

"You should have listened to the girl Link!" The two turned to see the source of the voice.They found it.A wizard in a blue-gray cloak stood not ten feet away from them.He looked more like a troll than a Hylian.His nose was long and pointed down.His hands were wrinkled and gnarled with age.Covering a nearly baldhead was a hat with a wide brim.It came to a point at the top.The man's eyes were sunken, red orbs that barely looked human.On his cloak, Zelda noticed, was an embroidered symbol that looked like an octorok that was on fire.

"Who are you?" demanded Link.

"I am the mighty Wizzrobe!One day I will be known as a scourge of Hyrule, even above Ganon!"

"Ganon is safely sealed away in the Evil Realm!" asserted Zelda.

Wizzrobe merely laughed at this, "Do you really think you can keep him there forever?One day he will build his power up and attempt to escape…and when he fails I'll be there to pick up his slack!"

"Then you're not one of his followers?" asked Link.

"Hardly!I used to be, but then I realized that Ganondorf would destroy himself with his greed.You see, he wanted to rule the world…I want to annihilate it!"

Link eyes narrowed as the wizard continued, "Of course, that won't be for centuries.I need to build up my power first.So, I guess that the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage would be a good place to start."

"We'll see about that!" said Link.Link drew his sword.

Wizzrobe gave a helletic laugh, "You'd…challenge me?" the wizard was almost overcome by laughter, "I could destroy you with a thought if I so desired…but this could be amusing." He calmed his laughter, but the smile remained.He said simply, "I accept."

Link readied himself for an attack…it came.Wizzrobe charged up for a magical attack and launched a fire-bolt at him.Link barely dodged the attack.He fell to the ground, rolled and got back up.He then threw the Fairy Bow over to Zelda so she could defend herself.

Wizzrobe was still smiling and Link had a desire to wipe the smile off the creature's face.Link got out his Hookshot and fired the grappling hook out at his foe.Link's aim was true as always and the robed wizard stumbled back, stunned.He almost stumbled off a nearby cliff, but caught himself just in time.

"You'll pay dearly for that," promised Wizzrobe.

"Bring it on!" challenged Link.

Wizzrobe accepted that challenge too.He charged another shot and fired it at the ground near where Link was standing.Link lost his footing and fell flat on his back…

***

Wizzrobe unleashed a thunderbolt!The entire area was filled with blinding white light.Zelda shielded her eyes.After a moment, the light subsided.Link!Where was he?

Zelda scanned the area where he had been.He wasn't there!In his place was a charred mess…just a scar on the ground.She furiously searched the landscape.He had to have rolled out of the way…ducked behind a boulder or something.But there was nothing.Zelda's face heated up.

Wizzrobe laughed, "Too easy," he remarked.

Then, to his surprise, a shout rang out.Zelda screamed with rage and launched a light arrow into his heart.Anger flashed across his face.He reached out with his hand as if trying to crush her, and then fell over backwards, right over the cliff.

Zelda fell to her knees.She was overcome by grief.She didn't even care if the wizard had fallen to his doom or not.Her love was gone.She looked over and saw his shield.It had been severed into two pieces…

Chapter 4: The Next Day

It had been quite a story.By the time Zelda had finished telling it, it had become too late to return home.So, they had both laid down where they were and fallen asleep.Malon could still hear the last word that Zelda had said before she had burst out crying.She had said, "I always pictured Link dying in some great battle…you know, sacrificing his life to save Hyrule.But he wasn't even given that dignity.He died at the hand of one of Ganon's flunkies.It was the," she had paused, "Ultimate insult."With that, tears fell from her eyes.

But now it was a new day.Malon wasn't sure if Zelda would want to spend any more time with her, but she was sure that she would find out.

The sun rose higher in the sky and a few rays fell across Zelda's eyes.The princess frowned and tried to cover her eyes, but it was to no avail.Soon her eyes fluttered open and she was thrown back into the jaws of reality. "Morning so soon?" she asked with dejection in her voice.

"Afraid so," replied Malon.

Zelda looked at her as if she was surprised to see her.There was a look of apprehension in her eyes, "You won't tell anyone what I told you last night.I want everyone to believe he went down in a blaze of glory…" she trailed off.

"Your secret is save with me."

A voice called out, "And me. Whoot, whoot!"

Zelda and Malon looked to see a gigantic owl.He was perched on the branch of an old dead tree.It looked at them, slowly bobbing his head up and down."Who are you?" was all that Zelda could get out.

"My name is Kaepora Gaebora, but that is not important.What is important is that I heard you last night."

Zelda approached the owl, "That name sounds familiar.Wait!You're the owl that Link said helped him when he was on his first adventure.Why is it important that you heard the story I told?"

"Well," the owl cleared his throat.The act sounded reminiscent to a bellowing drum.Malon had to suppress a small laugh in order to keep from offending their feathered visitor, "You see, I thought you might want to hear the rest of the tale."

"But I told everything as I saw it," protested Zelda.

"Ah, yes.But you saw with your eyes and not with your heart," Kaepora said, "And even then, you did not see everything."The owl lifted a huge eyebrow.

"Did you see what happened?" asked Zelda.

"I did."

***

The owl said nothing until Zelda grew impatient, "What did you see?"

"Let us first focus on what _you_ didn't see," replied Kaepora.

"Stop speaking in riddles!" demanded the princess.

"Fine then, I will ask you this…what did Link have, a sacred relic, that only he held?" Zelda still didn't catch on, "The Triforce of Courage, girl!If Link were to pass on, his Triforce would have stayed in his stead.It would have waited to be claimed by its next host."

"You mean you're saying Link's alive?" asked Malon.

"Indeed I am."

Zelda's head was spinning, "Then what _did_ happen to him?"

"Yes.What indeed?" Kaepora considered something for a moment, "Perhaps it is time to show you what I saw."

"Don't you mean tell?" asked Malon.

"That would be too inefficient…look at me.I will handle the rest."

Zelda looked on.The owl's eyes grew wide and red as fire.Then, Zelda felt Kaepora enter her mind, and the images came.

***

Zelda saw that she was perched up high.She wasn't sure just where.Her claws dug into the rock surface below her (It was strange, it really did feel like she was there again, only this time it was from Kaepora's perspective).She looked down and saw herself and Link traveling up Death Mountain Trail.

Kaepora had then flown closer for a better look.Truthfully, Zelda was surprised that she hadn't caught site of such a large bird flying around.She saw the conversation they had had, then, Link kissed her hand.Then the man appeared.He laughed and then Link hastily challenged him.

Zelda saw the first shot Wizzrobe.The one that had missed…but from this perspective, Zelda could see that it indeed had not.It had singed Link's side.It hit his item pouch and tore it open.A few objects fell out including a small crystal with a green center.Zelda recognized it immediately.It was Fayore's Wind.When Link fell, he fell right on top of it.Then the final blow came, and Link was gone.

***

"I believe that Link was transported away," said Kaepora.

"To where?" asked Zelda.

"Most likely to wherever he was thinking of."

"But," Malon began; she sounded confused, "Wouldn't he just come back?"

"Yes, most likely he would if he could," said the majestic owl, "But Zelda, didn't Link have another item of importance?You said once that as a sage, you could use it to transport Link home, but really, anyone could do it…that is if they had enough power…and Fayore's Wind."

Zelda gasped as she realized what the owl was saying, "The Ocarina of Time!Link had asked to borrow it so he could play me as song that he wrote.I gave it to him…Link must have been transported to whenever he was thinking about.But when?"Her head sunk and she was almost ready to give up.After all, out of any time in all of infinity, how could she guess what tiny speck in of time that Link had been transported to?Then it came to her, "That book!"

Chapter 5: The Book of Mudora

When she entered Link's house, Zelda found it right where Link had left it.No one had touched the aging book.

With Malon close behind her, Zelda grabbed the Book of Mudora and opened it to the place that Link had marked.

She read aloud for Malon's benefit:

The coming of the wizard.Many centuries have passed since the Imprisoning War (_That sounds familiar_, thought Zelda).The land of Hyrule healed its wounds and the people lived in peace for a long time.Memories of the vicious Imprisoning War faded over the generations…

So it is no surprise that no one would be prepared for the new disasters that would strike Hyrule.Pestilence and drought, uncontrollable even by magic, ravaged the land.The King of Hyrule, after council with his sages, ordered an investigation of the Imprisoned Dark World, but the wise men's seal (Zelda wondered if the book was referring to the seven sages) was apparently intact.He offered rewards for anyone who could find the source of these troubles.In answer to these summons a stranger named Agahnim came and quelled the disasters…

(Zelda skipped ahead)

Agahnim, the Master of Illusion, will use powerful sorcery, but if you truly understand the Master Sword, you can defeat him…the rest of the legend is for the Hero to write…

She stopped reading.Was this when Link had been sent to?It sounded like a death trap in Hyrule's history…or was it future.Yeah.

But still, the question remained.Just how would they get to Link?He was in the future, if that was indeed where he was, and Zelda could not take up the Master Sword.Nor did she have the Ocarina of Time.It seemed hopeless.

Zelda set the book down and let it open to whatever page it so desired.Her head sunk into her hands, "There's no way we can reach him."

"Come on Zelda, there has to be," assured Malon, more to herself than to Zelda.

"No, if I had the Ocarina of Time I could, but I don't."

"What about that old guy?" suggested Malon.

"Who?" Zelda looked up.

"Rauru.You know, the guy from the temple of time."

"I don't know if he could help us…" she trailed off.Zelda idly glanced down at the page the book of Mudora had fallen open to.She read: _To those who seek the time stream in times of dire peril, the Master Sword may listen to the call.However, one must first prove to the sacred blade that they are worthy._

She spoke at last, "But it's worth a try!"

***

Zelda scooped up the Book of Mudora.She figured that it might still prove useful.Then, she and Malon headed for the Temple of Time as quickly as possible.

When they got there, Malon looked around in awe.She had never actually been inside the Temple of Time before.It was beautiful!The temple was built using a form of architecture that she had never seen before.Obviously it was a building style that had been lost ages ago.It was…breath taking.There were a few stain glass windows that let light into the dimly lit temple.At the end of the chamber was an alter with an inscription on it.She couldn't see what it said, but it was pretty far away anyway.Malon looked down and saw that they were standing on a platform that had the symbol of the Temple of Light inscribed on it.

Zelda called out, "Rauru!As princes of Hyrule and the seventh sage, I request that you meet with me."

At first there was nothing, but then a strong if not regal voice rang out, "Of course my Princess.What is it you wish of me?" Rauru appeared before them.

"Of course you know what happened to Link," Zelda began.Not really a question, but a statement of fact.

"Yes, as you know, I was at the funeral," the old man fumbled, "but I must tell you, if you are planning to try to go back and change that event, I must protest.Fooling with time is very…"

"I'm not planning that," interrupted Zelda, "I have reason to believe that Link is alive."

Rauru raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Princess," he said, "You said yourself that no trace of Link was found."

"I know," replied the princess, "but now I believe that that is because he was flung through time by the Ocarina of Time."She let Rauru take that in, then continued, "I read in the Book of Mudora that if proven worthy, that anyone who needs the Master Sword in times of trouble might be chosen by the sacred blade."

"That is true.And I could tell you how to gain that chance at being chosen.But what if you complete that task and the sword does now feel you are worthy of it?"

"That's a risk that I am willing to take," asserted the princess, "I must know if Link really did survive the attack."

"Your heart is set then?" asked Rauru," Zelda nodded so Rauru continued, "So be it.Upon the highest mountain in the far off land of Calatia, you will need to search out the Great Fairy of Time.When you reach her, she will bestow you with the Medallion of Courage.Then, with courage in your heart, return here and the Master Sword _may_ choose you."

"That sound's easy enough," commented Malon, "Too easy."

"True," admitted the old sage, "It is not so simple as that.The Great Fairy's cave is located in the center on an old wound."

"A what?" asked Zelda, she was very confused.

"A wound carved into the land long ago," Rauru tried to clarify himself, "A crater formed when a star fell in ancient times.It burned deep within the earth and so the wound was formed." Rauru looked on solemnly, "Few have been there, and fewer have returned.Surely there are monsters there unlike any others."

"I understand," replied Zelda.

"Good, then take this with you," Rauru took out an old map and handed it to Malon, "This will lead you to Calatia, and the crater."

"Thank you,' Zelda accepted the old man's gift.Then she turned and left without another word.

Chapter 6: The Companion

Zelda began heading for the castle, then she looked back to Malon, "I'll have my personal sentinel escort you home Malon," she said idly.

"Wait Zelda!" called Malon with surprise.Zelda was afraid that the ranch hand would object, "I want to go too.Link was my friend too you know!"

"It doesn't matter," said Zelda, "This is something that I must do alone, and besides, I don't want to put you in any danger.You don't have any fighting experience what-so-ever."

"I do so!I killed a Stalchild just last week!"

"They are nothing compared to what we are going to be up against."

"Ok," said Malon, "If something comes up that I can't handle, I'll just get out of the way.Come on!You know you'll need company, and if you still say no, I'll probably just end up following you."

Malon was serious, Zelda could tell.Malon's face had turned a shade that almost matched her hair."I am a princess you know.I could order you to go home, of have you restrained…but I won't.Come on then."Zelda motioned for Malon to follow.They would visit the castle to change into some riding clothes, and then stop by Lon Lon Ranch so that Malon could get whatever she needed.

***

It was a good three days before they reached Calatia and Zelda had to admit that she was glad to have someone to talk to.She was still surprised that Talon had allowed Malon to leave without any argument about her safely.Zelda figured that he knew (just as she had learned) about his daughter's iron will and determination.Zelda smiled and sighed.

Malon was riding Epona while Zelda rode Starlight, her favorite white mare.It was growing increasingly dark as the sun sunk below the horizon.There was a town not too far away and they decided that it would be a good place to stay for the night.So, the two lone riders headed for the lights.

***

In town, the two headed for the nearest inn.Malon said that she would be willing to pay for a bed, but Zelda wouldn't hear of it.Zelda paid for a room with two beds and a bathroom.It would definitely be good to wash the sweat and dirt of the road off.

That night though, Zelda had a dream:

She saw Link standing there; he was calling to her.He was trying to tell her something.Was he trying to call her to him? No.He was telling her to run!

The red earth under her began to shake.It was a quake…or was it?She looked up to see Death Mountain Crater nearby.And just like that, it blew…

***

Zelda awoke in a cold sweat.Her long blond hair was plastered to her face and the back of her neck.She reached up and scraped it backed.

She shivered from the cold.

Still breathing hard, she held her hand to her heart until it calmed its beat.Zelda looked to Malon.She was still slumbering silently a few feet from Zelda.

Chapter 7: Another Time

Link opened his eyes.Light flooded back into his eyes for what felt like the first time in a long time.The light hurt so he squinted his eyes shut again.His head ached.His face felt like it had been badly sunburned.

Again he tried to open his eyes, but the light blinded him once more.So again they retreated behind their lids.

_What had happened?_Where was he?How long had he been out?But the most burning of questions on his mind was _where is Zelda?_

All he could tell was that he was lying on a bed in a room that was too bright.

Maybe she was in the room with him.Perhaps she'd be at his side if he called to her.He tried to cry out, but only a small croaking sound escaped his lips.

That's when he saw her.A beautiful blond-haired girl stood over him.She wore a dress of royal violet silk.Her curly hail fell around her shoulders in clumps as she leaned over to look into his eyes.He felt a cold compress wipe over his forehead, which soothed him.Although he could only make out her features as a blur, he did see a look of concern on her face.

"Zelda?" he asked weakly.

"It is I," said the girl, then she smiled, "We were afraid that you might never wake up."

"How long was I out?"

"A good week," said _Zelda_.

"Where am I?"

"Hyrule Castle's medical ward," said the _Princess_, "You've been here ever since _Link_ found you out on Death Mountain."

"Who?" asked Link in shock.His eyes grew wide and his vision finally snapped into focus…this was not his Zelda!He had noted that her voice was different, but had passed it off as her being worried or his hearing being off.But now he saw her, and although she looked very much like the Zelda he knew, this _Zelda_ was notably different.  
Her hair was darker and much more curly than Zelda's was.This _Zelda_ had smaller ears and her other features were different as well.Her eyes were blue, but they had a different glow to them.The characteristic fire that made Zelda who she was, was different.Who was this girl?

"Link.You know, the Legendary Hero?What rock have you been hiding under?Wait!You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe I have," said Link, "I'm sorry, I've got to sort some of this out."This was confusing.Another Link and Zelda?Was this some kind of practical joke?"

"Of course," replied _Zelda_, "We will want to question you later, but for now I will leave you to rest."

"Wait," called Link, "Can I meet _Link_?"

"Sure," said Zelda, "I'm sure he'll be back from Sanctuary soon enough."

"Thanks." Everything inside Link screamed that this was wrong.He watched _Zelda_ leave.

_Zelda_ had said something about Death Mountain.It sounded vaguely familiar, but everything was hazy.It was too strange.He looked about him and thought, _Hyrule Castle doesn't even have a medical ward_!

Zelda had been with him on Death Mountain.Was she lost out there somewhere?He told himself that he had to calm down. Ok, he'd been on the mountain…a picnic floated into his mind.Yeah! That was why he'd been there.But what happened?Then he remembered Wizzrobe.

The wizard had caught him off guard.He'd hit him with a lightning bolt…he should be dead…but he wasn't. He was here in this strange castle, with a strange Zelda and another _Link._Link couldn't wait to see _Link_.

He'd have a lot of questions of his own.

Chapter 8: The Calatian Highlands

They got an early start the next day.Zelda and Malon didn't have to look hard to find the 'wound'.A good distance away, Zelda could see a large upheaval of rock that looked like a mountain, but it suddenly leveled off as if it was a plateau.That would be their goal.

The two ate at the local tavern and discussed their plans for the day.They hoped to reach the crater before dark.

"That thing is spooky looking," commented Malon.

"I'm sure it's no worse than Death Mountain would be to them," replied Zelda, "To tell you the truth, our cultures are so similar that I'm surprised that we haven't traded more with them."

Just then, a tall burly-looking man with alcohol on his breath strode (more like stumbled) up to the pair.Malon looked away, he reminded her of the way Ingo used to act before Link had put him in his place.The man eyed them with a greedy look in his eyes and smiled a malevolent smile, "You are…the Pricess of Ryrule ant you,"

Great!He was calling attention to them now!They had managed to remain inconspicuous until now, but the drunkard, of all people, had recognized Zelda.Malon could feel the whole room turning to look at them now.

"Um…no," replied Zelda.

The man bellowed, "Dom't lay to me!I am the Legemdary Heo of Tim and I demand tou lead me to Gamom at once!"

"Sorry," said Malon meekly, she knew what was about to happen.Ingo had gotten drunk off his rear on several occasions.At least before Link had put him in his place.And always the first thing to go was what little humanity he had had.She would always end up with a black eye, or a bruised cheek, or just generally getting roughed up.She took a deep breath, "Ganon has already been defeated."

"Shut your mooth you lil hussy!" called the intoxicated man.He raised his hand and made a fist.Malon knew she was going to get hit.She braced herself, but then Zelda reached out and grabbed the man's hand.He roared with rage and cracked Zelda across the face with a back hand.She went sprawling to the ground unconscious.

Next it was Malon's turn.He grabbed her by the collar and hauled her out of her chair.She was dangling for a second and she knew she was about to be thrown.The man was a lot bigger than Ingo, but Malon decided to try a trick that had gotten Ingo off of her several times.This consisted mainly of a swift kick to the crotch.However, it didn't work and served only to further infuriate the man.He drew back one hand and prepared to smash her face in.

Fortunately, by this time some of the other 'patrons' in the tavern had gotten enough courage to challenge the drunkard.Many of them threw themselves on him and grabbed his arm.It took a while, but they got him off of her…a few seconds later he promptly passed out cold.

They took Zelda and placed her on the counter so her wound could be treated.Luckily the gash on her cheek wasn't too bad.They cleaned it with some alcohol which prompted her to wake up immediately.She felt the welt on her face and looked down at the now sleeping 'Legemdary Heo of Tim'.

"You ok Malon?" she asked at last.Her face showed no emotion.

"Yes," Malon said, "Thanks to you and a few gentlemen."

The owner of the tavern walked cautiously up to them, "Um, please forgive this atrocity Princess Zelda.I'll do what I can.And of course the meal is on the house."

"Thank you," said the princess, "We need to be going anyway."

"Again I'm sorry.Not everyone is like him."

"I'll remember that," replied Zelda.Then she stood and they left.

***

It was only an hour after they had hit the trail that Zelda spoke again.Not that she hadn't wanted to converse, but her jaw was hurting too bad from the blow she had received.

With a smile creeping up the uninjured side of her face, she said, "There's another the Calatian culture and ours.We both love a good bar fight."

Malon turned to her in surprise, then reigned her horse to bring it along side Zelda's. "Yeah," she replied with apprehension in her voice.

"Don't worry," assured Zelda, "I'll be fine."

"Thanks again though, but you shouldn't have put yourself in the way like that.He could have killed you!"

Zelda dismissed this with a wave, "We're friends now, right?I'm sure you'd have done the same for me."

"I'd've tried," admitted Malon.

"That's all I can ask of you then," Zelda said, "Now let's get a move on."

***

They rode on until the huge crater loomed in front of them.

"I still say that thing's spooky," said Malon.

Zelda was forced to agree.It was far more intimidating up close.There was a slightly less steep path that wound up the side of the black rock.Zelda pointed to it.

"We'll go up there," she said, "but we'll have to leave the horses.It's too steep for them."

They quickly started their climb.Zelda felt like she was standing in the shadow of Death himself.It was almost dark, but there wasn't a single cricket chirping.It was enough to send a chill down her spine.

It was quiet.Too quiet.The only thing she could hear was the sound of her own foot steps.

The moon began to rise.Its gentile bluish light washed the pair with its coolness.

That was when Zelda saw it.Malon saw it too and a small gasp.A short distance away from them was a Big Skulltula.It was hanging from a ledge and blocking their path.Almost like a wolf spider in appearance, Skulltulas had a ridged bony covering on their backs.Skulltula were very poisonous, and this one had somehow grown to monstrous proportions!

Suddenly Malon called out, "They're everywhere!"

Zelda looked.She was right!There was about twenty Skulltulas covering the rocks around them.

"Stay back Malon!" ordered Zelda.She drew her crossbow and loaded it.Launching three arrows, Zelda hit every mark and three Skulltulas fell to the ground.One dove at her.She couldn't get a shot off in time so she clubbed it with her bow.

A few moments went by and finally the last of the little Skulltulas fell.Now only the Big Skulltulas remained.It hissed at her loudly.Then, it spat some sort of venom at her.

Zelda side stepped and was soon glad she had.Where the venom had hit the ground, the ground was bubbling and a vapor rose from it. "Watch out!" called Zelda, "That thing is spitting acid!"

A normal arrow wouldn't be enough to kill the thing so Zelda pulled out a fire arrow and launched it at the Skulltula.The arrow lodged in its armor.However, the creature started to scream as it caught ablaze.Soon it was reduced to a smoldering heap of ashes.

***

Malon came up, "That was great!" she called.

Zelda wiped the sweat from her brow, "Thanks," she said weakly.The encounter had obviously taken a lot out of her.

They were about leave when the Skulltula that Zelda had clubbed with her bow suddenly regained consciousness and attempted to finish what it started.Zelda saw it but Malon knew that Zelda wouldn't be able to react in time.She knew that it was time to show Zelda what _she_ could do!

Malon opened her mouth and screamed her heart out…

***

Zelda saw the thing coming but was too tired to react in time.

Then something odd happened.With a look of rage, Malon stepped forward and made as if she was about to scream.However no sound came out.None the less, the Skulltula went flying back as if hit by a physical blow.

Zelda turned to see it.It hit the ground and cracked open.Its blood oozed out through the hole in its armor.Soon, it grew still.

Zelda looked to Malon, "What just happened?" she asked.

Malon looked reluctant to explain.She stood there for a few minutes and stared at the dead Skulltula. "Well," she said at last, "You see, every thing has a resonance frequency.Glass does…even diamond.If you hit the frequency of that object, it will shatter just like that.I used my voice to hit the frequency that could crack a Skulltula's armor.You couldn't hear it because it was well above your range of hearing."

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that before?" asked Zelda.

Malon sighed, "How many people do you think would want to be around me if they knew I could crack their skull open with a single note if I got mad enough?"

"I see what you mean," replied Zelda, "You're secret is safe with me."

They stood in unbroken silence.Then Zelda finally motioned for Malon to follow her and they continued their trek up the slope.

***

Three hours later, Malon and Zelda finally reached the top of the slope.They had meet little resistance except by a small group of Dinofoes.The threat had been dispatched quickly.Now they looked down the inside of the crater.The surface was almost completely vertical!

"Well, it's all down hill from here," noted Malon.

It was true too.Zelda looked and the color drained from her face.There were no hand holds!Nothing to use to climb down.

She saw the sight had the same effect on Malon.

"We don't have anything that can scale this," said Zelda.

"Well, we have to get down to the center of that crater somehow."

Of course they did!But how?It was too steep!

That's when she sat it.Out on a narrow ledge was a plant with long vines hanging over the side of the cliff.The vines extended down about twenty feet where they hung over a ledge.Zelda could see a small cave.With any luck, it would lead to the bottom of the crater.

They carefully made their way to the plant and one after the other, they climbed down.It was dark in the cave so Zelda lit some torches with a fire arrow.

They quickly moved down the rocky path until they came in sight of the exit.They were about to leave the cave when the ground suddenly began to shake.They ran outside just as the cave entrance collapsed.A moment later, a gigantic snake slinked from the debris.

It was similar in appearance to a dragon, but it didn't have legs or wings.Its skin was blue in color.There was little intelligence in its orb like eyes.Zelda could tell that it saw them as nothing more than a light snack.

It hissed at them.Then, it raised its head up high and began spewing blue fire from its mouth.

The two dove out of the way and rolled to safety.When Zelda came up, she launched a light arrow at the creature.It roared at her and lashed its tail out.Zelda did a back flip to avoid the swing and then fired an arrow at the snake hitting it square between the creatures eyes.

This time it made no sound, but fell violently to the ground.It convulsed for several minutes, but finally fell still.

It was only then that Zelda took her eyes off of the creature.

The cave had indeed released them at the bottom of the crater.At the center, Zelda could see what they had come for.

There, right out in the open was a large pool.She was so happy that she began to run toward it.That's when she heard Malon cry out, "Stop Zelda!"

Zelda obeyed and drew her crossbow.Her eyes darted back and forth surveying her surroundings.Was something about to attack her?She didn't see anything.

Malon calmly walked up to her.Then walked about three feet in front of her, raised her hand, and knocked on the air.However, a very loud rapping sound filled the air when she did so.

There was something there!Zelda walked up and put her hand on the up to the invisible surface.It was smooth, hard, and unyielding.

"I saw some light reflect off of it while you were running," explained Malon, "You'd have cracked your skill open at the speed you were going."

Zelda knew she was right, "Thank you Malon," she said, "but this thing probably goes all the way around the fountain.How do we get by it?"

"Leave that to me," Malon said with a smile, "I can shatter it.Just back…way back!"

Zelda did as Malon askedMalon herself got about ten feet back.She watched Malon take a deep breath and open her mouth.It took several seconds but the barrier began to vibrate.Then, all at once, about half of the wall exploded.Malon ducked to keep from getting hit by the flying shards of crystal.

When it was over, Zelda walked up to Malon.The girl's face was all red from the strain.

"Good job," exclaimed Zelda, "Now all we have to do is talk to the Great Fairy and it will be all but over."

They walked over to the fountain.Zelda saw the symbol of the Triforce on the ground.She stepped onto the golden platform and removed her harp from her item pouch.

She began to play the Song of the Royal Family.When she finished, the area took on a new glow.Then, a large fairy with blond hair and angel-like wings rose from the water.

She looked at the two, "Hello weary travelers.I have awaited your arrival," said the fairy.Zelda saw that she wore a blue dress that was embroidered with gold and covered with gems.

"You know why we are here?" questioned Zelda.

"I do," she replied, "I have something for you.Please take it…"

The fairy held out her hands and in them appeared a medallion.Zelda reached up and took the gift.Then, the Great Fairy of Time retreated back to her watery home.

"I'll warp us back to Hyrule," said Zelda, "Someone will have to come for the horses."

Zelda played the Prelude of Light and they were gone in an instant.

Chapter 9: To Travel Beyond

Malon and Zelda materialized in the Temple of Time.Rauru was standing there in front of the Door of Time.Surprisingly enough, it was open.

"You have the medallion?" asked Rauru.

Zelda gave the affirmative.

"Excellent!" said Rauru.He motioned for the pair to follow him into the chamber of the Master Sword.When they got there, he continued, "I found a passage in the Book of Mudora that may be a clue.I myself have not been able to decipher it.It states '_One will run and one must flee, or both will die and set time free_.'"

"That is odd," admitted Zelda.

Rauru nodded, then said, "Only one of you may travel through travel through the Time Stream.Only the Hero of Time can safely bring another through times reaches.I believe that Zelda should be the one."

Malon nodded and Zelda approached the Pedestal of Time.She knelt down in front of the sword and whispered ever so softly, "I know I'm not the Hero, but please, choose me."

With the Medallion of Courage in her hand, Zelda grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword and pulled up with all her might…

***

Link's meeting with _Link_ had been very enlightening.He had learned a lot about the situation he was in.And strangely enough, it sounded familiar.Right out of the book he had been reading.Link thought back to the encounter…

"Hey," called _Link_, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," Link replied, "I just wanted to personally thank the one who saved me."

"Well…it was no big deal."_Link_ was about a half a head shorter than himself.He really didn't look a whole lot like Link, but strangely enough, they had very similar taste in clothes._Link _wore agreen tunic very much like his own.The only difference was that _Link_ wasn't wearing tights under his tunic.

"So what's your name?" asked _Link_.

"Link," he responded.

_Link_ smiled for the first time since he'd met him, "Really?Mine too!My family came from Calatia, but I was told I was named after some hero that lived about two hundred years ago." _Link_ took off his hat and ran his fingers through his long brown hair, "So how about you?Were you named after the Hero of Time too?"

"Something like that," said Link.He wondered if he should tell _Link_ the truth.He would be taking a risk, but just being there was risk enough.That and it would probably make his life a whole lot easier if he didn't need to hide everything from them, "I am him," he said at last.

_Link_ gave him a look of disbelief, "You're joking."

"Afraid not," said Link, "Not that I expect you to believe me, but it's true."

"Come on, you'd have to be two hundred fifty years old.You don't look any older than me."

"I don't know what happened," said Link, "but I was attacked on Death Mountain and next thing I know, I'm here."

"Do you know who attacked you?" asked _Link_.

"Some guy named Wizzrobe…"

…It had been a tough sell._Link_, in a very brash manor, had eventually decided to settle it with a sword fight.He'd only been convinced that Link was telling the truth when he'd found out that their sword skills were completely even.

Link laughed at the thought._Zelda_ had walked in the middle of the contest and almost thought Link was attacking her Legendary Hero.

Then his thoughts turned to Zelda…his Zelda.If she was alive, she probably thought he was dead.There was no way that he could get a message to her because she was in the past.

There was one other similarity between Link and his namesake._Link _had tried to hide it, but Link had seen it…on his hand had been the mark of the Triforce.

Chapter 10: The Reunion

There was a girl walking up to the castle.She took another step and almost stumbled.The girl was quickly noticed by a few guards, but they weren't sure what to do at first.

Behind her, she dragged a powerful looking sword.It hung loosely from her hand and trailed on the ground behind her.She stumbled again but kept going.

It was at this point that a lad dressed in green exited the castle see what this all was about.He saw her…she looked pail as a ghost.Something either very traumatic or very overwhelming had drained all of her energy.He ran to her, fearing that she might collapse at any moment.She did, and he caught her just in time.

Looking at this mystery girl, the boy couldn't help but notice that she looked a lot Princess _Zelda_.That's when he noticed the blade she was carrying.He knew it well for he had held it himself.It was the Master Sword.

***

As soon as he heard that she'd been found, Link rushed to Zelda's side.She was unconscious._Link_ had said she'd collapsed from exhaustion and that he'd taken her to the medical ward.He held her hand and caressed her face, but she barely responded to his touch.She looked so peaceful, just lying there.He kissed her, but he knew that she couldn't feel it.

A moment later, he realized that he wasn't alone._Link _and _Zelda_ were behind him.He turned to greet them and soon noticed that _Zelda_ was much further away from _Link_ than she needed to be.In fact, she was practically pressing herself against the wall to increase that distance._Link_ seemed to take not of this, but said nothing of it.

Truthfully though, by the way _Link_ had spoken of the princess earlier, he'd thought that they'd been in love.Maybe he'd been wrong.

"Do you know this girl?" asked _Zelda_.

"Yes," Link replied, "This is Zelda, my Princess…and my love.She must have found a way to pull up the Master Sword in order to follow me."

"She must be very devoted to you," commented _Link_.He risked a glance at _Zelda_, but the princess seemed to shrink at his gaze.She looked away.

"Yes, I'm sure she is…I'm very happy for you Link…"With that, she made a decisive turn and left.

"What go into her?" asked Link.

_Link_ sighed, "It's my fault."

Link thought he might continue, but then he heard Zelda softly call for him.

His attention immediately went back to her, "Zelda?" he whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," she said weakly.That's when she saw _Link_, "You're the one I saw outside the castle…who are you?"

"That's _Link_," said Link, "He's the resident Hero of this time.

"I'm in your debt," Zelda softly said.

_Link_ nodded.

***

Zelda spent the next few days recuperating.Neither she nor Link saw _Link_ or _Zelda_ through most of that time.Link had spent most of his time finding out what was happening in Hyrule in this time and had barely had time to stop in to see her either.

That was ok though.Zelda had spent most of the time sleeping.But now she was awake, staring at the ceiling and bored out of her skull.It was at that moment that she decided to get up and try her luck walking around.

She stood…it was difficult to support her weight, but she managed with a little effort.A moment later she decided that it was time to sit down again. Sitting back on her bed, she held her head until the room stopped spinning.

A moment later, Link entered the room followed closely by _Link_.He looked to her with surprise.

"Are you feeling any better," asked Link.

"A little," replied Zelda.

"Good," said _Link_, "Then you can join us in the thrown room.A messenger just arrived…"

Chapter 11: An old Fiend

They reached thrown room as quickly as they could.When they got there, they saw Princess _Zelda_ sitting next to her father the King.In front of him stood a frail looking man with brown hair.He stood their trembling for a moment.

"Now that everyone is here," said the King as the three approached, "Why don't you tell us exactly what you saw my good man?"

"I'm the only messenger that escaped.My King…Kakariko Village has been decimated."

Everyone gasped.

"How is this possible?" demanded the old King, "Most of our best soldiers were stationed there!"

"The man used some advanced form of magic," said the fatigued messenger.

This elicited another round of gasps.

_Link_ stepped forward, "Are you telling me that half the Hylian Guard was wiped out by one man?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"The man called himself Wizzrobe.He said that he'd do the same to every Hyrulian hamlet unless the Legendary Hero goes to his Death Mountain lair and gives him the Triforce."

"That will not do!" said the King, "We must formulate a plan to put an end to this mad man."

"I have a plan," said _Link_ with an edge of anger in his voice, "I had a lot of friends in Kakariko Village.So tomorrow I'm going to go up to Death Mountain and kill him!"

"That would be suicide!" _Zelda_ called out.

"Yes," agreed the King, "That is surely what he is expecting you to do."

"Wait!" interjected Link, "What if I went with him?I've got a score to settle with that wizard too, and I'll bet he wouldn't be expecting two Legendary Heroes."

"But…" _Zelda_ stammered.She didn't finish.

The King continued, "Then it is settled.You two will take to arms tomorrow afternoon.Good luck to you both.But for now…_Link_, why don't you show _Zelda_ to her chamber?"

A gleam of hope seemed to spring into _Link's_ eyes.

"That's ok Daddy," said _Zelda_, "I can show myself."

She got up and left.

***

"What is with _Zelda?_" asked Zelda, "I can't believe that a member of my blood line would be so…rude!"

They had gone back to the chamber that had been set aside for Link and Zelda.

"Please, don't blame her," pleaded _Link_, "It's all my fault."

"How could it be your fault?" asked Link.

_Link_ sighed, "If you really want to know, it all began when _Zelda_ called out to me that rainy night…

## 

## Help me!Link…please help me!I'm being held prisoner in the castle dungeon…

I thought it was a dream, but she called again…

_Help me!My name is Zelda!Agahnim the Dark Wizard is controlling Hyrule with his magic!There were others with me…but now only I remain.He's trying to destroy Hyrule…you must find me!_

I thought I was going crazy, but she reassured me with her angel-like voice…

_I am the King's daughter…I'm communicating with you through telepathy…you must come!You are the only one that can save Hyrule!_

I'll skip ahead…I tried to rescue her, but Agahnim eventually sent _Zelda_ to the Dark World. 

It was during one of my darkest trials that _Zelda_ came to me in a dream and encouraged me._Zelda_ became my rock!She was my driving force.We were so close…but that ended when I defeated Ganon.

I returned the Master Sword to its place of rest…I heard someone riding up behind me…

"Ironic isn't it?" it was _Zelda_, "The physic link between us was so strong when I was in Ganon's clutches…but now that we are free and at peace…you seem so distant, guarding the Triforce.I am alone…"

She began to ride off.I knew I should have stopped her.She even stopped to see if I would…but I was so proud.What a fool I was!

As she rode off, I heard her say, "As long as I live, I shall never forget the time, when we were together in our dreams…"

"She just doesn't trust me enough to be close to me anymore," said _Link_, "I don't blame her, really.I just wished that I knew how she'd felt before I…did that to her."

"That's so sad," commented Zelda, "There has to be a way to get her to trust you again…That is what you want, right _Link_?"

"More than anything"

Zelda nodded, "Come on, Link.We have to think of a way to help him."

Link thought for a moment, "Well…if your _Zelda_ is anything like my Zelda, than she probably loves music."

"Right!" exclaimed Zelda with delight, "Why don't you play her a song?Or better yet, sing her a song."

"What should I sing her?"

Link chimed in again, "Hey Zel, remember that song I taught you about a month ago?"

"Yeah.It's called 'Dreaming of You'.That would be perfect!"

"I don't know that song," said _Link_.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you," said Link.

Zelda smiled, "And tonight, you will stand under her balcony and sing her into your arms once more.

Chapter 12:That Night

Link and Zelda hid behind some shrubbery as _Link_ walked up to _Zelda's_ balcony.He looked back, for a moment.

"Hold on," whispered Link.He looked around and picked the prettiest flower he could find and tossed it to _Link_, "That's for her," he said.

_Link_ looked back to the balcony.Then, in a stunning, but sad tenor voice, he sang:

"Eternal beauty, forever young; my dreaming eyes are always about you.

It would seem that you're my dream, so dream my life away."

It was at this point that _Zelda_ found her way out onto the balcony.She leaned on its railing and listened to _Link_:

"Beauty's truth.Truth is beauty; all breathing human passion far above. 

When I see you smile, life's worth my while...so dream my life away.

When I see you, in my mind's eye, you are always just the same...

As I wake for day, let me hear you say, that I meant as much to you."

_Zelda_'s eyes glossed over; they filled with tears._Link_ threw the flower up to her and she caught it.For a moment, she stood there, taking in its fragrance.

Then _Link_ said, "_Zelda_, I don't just want to be a waking memory any more.I was wrong…and even if you can never forget what I did to you, I beg you to forgive me." He removed his hat and placed it over his heart, "Please _Zelda._"

For a moment, _Zelda_ remained silent.Then, she finally said, "I've never heard the words to that song…" Then, silently, she motioned with her fingers.She wanted him to go to her.

***

Zelda and Link returned to their room.Zelda seemed very happy, much more happy than she had been since they got to this time.

She said she was getting tired, so she went into the adjoining room to change into a nightgown that had been supplied to her.

While she did that, Link busied himself with getting a fire started in the fireplace.After a few moments, the glow from the newly livened embers filled the room.They bathed the chamber with its warmth.

He heard Zelda coming up behind him, "Link?" she called softly.

Link turned to look at her.There she stood.She smiled at him slyly.Zelda was wearing a button up nightgown.She looked radiant in it.The princess had her hair down, free from the tiara she normally liked to wear.The gown she wore was translucent silk, and as pale as her skin.It took Link a moment to take her all in.She was…beautiful.It was breath taking.

Link shook his head, "What is it Zelda?"

She took his answer as a cue.Zelda approached him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.She pinned his arms to his sides with her embrace.Link returned the gesture as best he could.He could feel Zelda's warm, soft body press up against him.Her heart was beating fast and her breathing came in heaves.

"I really thought I'd lost you," said Zelda at last.She loosened her hold, "I thought you were…well everyone did…"

"Don't worry," replied Link, "We're together again, isn't that all that matters?"

Zelda nodded, "Yeah," she let him go, but not before wrapping his arms around her.Her hand's free, Zelda undid the top button of her nightgown.Then she said, "Link?"

"Yeah…"

She whispered in his ear, "I'm searching for you."

Link was confused, "But I'm right here Zelda."

Zelda shook her head, "No.I'm searching…for you…do you understand?"

Link's heart jumped in his chest, "Yeah," he breathed.

Their eyes locked on each other as Zelda undid the next button.She breathed a shuddering breath, then placed her hands on his chest.He gently took her in his arms.Then, he kissed her.It was a soft kiss.It reminded him of the first time he'd kissed her.He had been so unsure of himself then.He pressed his body closer to hers and inhaled the fragrance of her hair.

Zelda kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, "Come on Link.Dream my life away."

Zelda undid the third button and her gown fell loosely around her arms.

Link really began to heat up.He wanted so much to do this with Zelda, but he knew he couldn't.It wouldn't be right…it wouldn't be fair to Zelda.

He summoned all his strength."Wait," he had to force it from him.The words almost caught in his throat, threatening never to come out.

"What?" asked Zelda in a dumbfounded tone.His single plea seemed to have a much stronger effect on her than he had intended.Her cheeks reddened, and she turned away.The princess' eyes began to moisten.

"Please understand me," beseeched Link.He caressed her face with his left hand and gently turned her face back to him, "This isn't the right time.I always pictured the first time we…you know…would be our wedding night."

Zelda smiled a weak smile, "But what if you go off tomorrow and never come back?Wizzrobe has proved himself as being very powerful before…and from the looks of it, he's only grown stronger over the years."

"Don't you worry," said Link, "_Link_ and I will be fine."With that, he carefully replaced Zelda's gown on her shoulders and lovingly re-buttoned it.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment.Zelda broke the silence, "I…I feel rather foolish."

"Don't," responded Link, "I understand what you did.You know I love you.There is a part of me that wants to be with you like that too.But I know that if we do this now, we'll regret it later."

"One day though, right Link?"

"Yeah, one day."

Chapter 13:The Next Day

Zelda woke before Link.As the sun shed its rays through the tiny window in their room, Zelda opened her eyes and yawned.

She looked over and saw Link lying next to her.She smiled and thought, _I followed you this far.I'm not going to let you go that easy.I'm going to hold you to the promise you made to me._

She still was surprised that he had recoiled from her advance on him.She saw the look in his eyes, but he's tempered himself.She thought it was funny, she must have seemed like Princess Ruto.

Zelda laughed softly, hoping that it wouldn't wake Link.She failed.Link's eyes opened.He looked to her and smiled.

"Good morning," said Link.He turned so that they were practically nose to nose.

Zelda smiled. "Morning to you too," she replied.

"I wonder how _Link _and_ Zelda_ faired last night," Link whispered.

Zelda really didn't know.She told Link so too.Zelda hoped that the two had finally patched the rift between them.She was sure that they would be happy together if they could just do that.

Link kissed her full on the lips.It surprised her a little.He mouthed 'I love you' and she returned the act.

"Thank you," she said.

"What for?" asked Link.

"For being with me…I don't want to be alone any more than _Zelda_."

A pained expression creped into Link's expression for a moment, but was gone as quickly as it began.Zelda knew that Link didn't want to leave her, but he really had to.

That is when Zelda made a decision.She quickly forced it from her mind though, afraid that Link might see it on her expression.She knew that he wouldn't be pleased if he knew what she was planning.

They both got up.

"So," said Link, "I won't be leaving until noon.What do you wand to do until then?"

"Anything," replied Zelda, "I've spent so much time sleeping lately that I don't care what we do.Just as long as I get a change of scenery!"a laugh bubbled up in her throat and soon she was giggling softly.Link joined her in this.He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Done," he said, "Why don't we go horseback riding?That would be a great way to see how Hyrule has changed over the centuries."

"That sounds good," said Zelda.Then she remembered the messenger they had seen the night before.She gave a shudder and said, "But not too far.I'm not sure that I'd like to catch a glimpse of Kakariko Village in the condition it's in."

***

That fateful time came sooner that Link hoped.The sun was high in the sky when he and Zelda returned from their ride.The Hero of Time and the Legendary Hero quickly mounted their horses and were off.

About half way betweenthe castle and Kakariko Village, _Link _suddenly began to get talkative.

"I still can't thank you enough for last night," he said, "If not for you and Zelda, I might never have gotten up enough courage to do that."

"I'm glad," said Link, not sure if he wanted to get into _Link_'s personal relationships, "Really I am."

"It was wonderful though.Around midnight she fell asleep in my arms.But before she did, we talked and talked."

"About what?"

"Everything really.She asked what it was like to hold the Master Sword.I asked what it was like to be able to talk using telepathy.We talked about our feelings and we talked about…" _Link_'s eyes suddenly went stony.His mouth dropped as he gazed upon something that obviously horrified him, "…that," he said at last.

Link had been looking at his companion for a few minutes now and hadn't noticed what was in front of them.Link looked ahead and he too was filled with shock and disgust.Where Kakariko Village was supposed to be…where he knew it should be…was nothing.It was worse than Link could have ever imagined.

He'd thought there'd be rubble, bodies scattered everywhere, but there wasn't.Where Kakariko Village had been, where was now a scorched crater.There was literally nothing left but a hole – burnt dirt everywhere…and the smell of death.

"What are we up against?" gasped _Link_.

Link just shook his head, "Someone who doesn't want to rule the world.He just wants to destroy it."

The two heroes stared in silent awe.They suddenly realized that they might be fighting an impossible battle.

***

_One will run…one must flee…what does it mean?_Zelda just didn't know the answer.

She and _Zelda_ stood in the Castle's corral.The princess was tending to her horse and brushing its coat (probably trying to keep her mind off her crusading hero) while Zelda paced furiously trying to figure out the riddle.

She knew that she probably should have told Link what the Sage of Light had told her, but that would have given her one less reason to do what she was about to do, and that was hop on a horse and go after them.She just wanted to see if she could coax _Zelda_ into coming with her.

_Zelda_ started talking, "Let's see.So I'm your descendent, huh?" Zelda nodded so she continued, "I'm the daughter of King Harkinan, who is the son of Queen Venus, who was daughter of Queen Athena, who was the daughter of Queen Keria…and she was your daughter.That would make me your great, great, great granddaughter."

Zelda laughed, "That's funny," she said, "I'm right about your age…or at least I don't feel like a grand mother.Let alone with all those 'greats' preceding it."Zelda inwardly noted that _Zelda_ had mentioned her daughter's name.Keria.It was a very nice name, but not one she had really considered as a name for her child.Link and she would have a daughter?Zelda smiled at the thought.

Then it hit her.The meaning of the riddle.If she or Link died in this time, the future would be drastically changed!None of the people that _Zelda_ had mentioned would be born!"We have to go!" she called out, "We have to help them!"

"What do you mean?" asked her descendent.

"More than two people have to face Wizzrobe!One will run and one must flee, or both will die and set time free!"

***

The two heroes finally forced themselves to travel past the scorched ruin of Kakariko and were now traveling up the Death Mountain Trail.Link and his counterpart traveled silently for several minutes.

Finally, _Link _broke the almost eerie calm, "We'll have to leave the horses here.It gets pretty rough up ahead."

Link agreed and they dismounted.Link had to admit that Death Mountain had changed greatly over the years.The volcano had obviously erupted at least once, covering the old trail and forging new ones.He would have to rely on _Link_ to lead the way.

It was at this point that the trail ended and a dark cave stood before them. Link quickly removed a lantern from his item pouch and lit it.Leading the way, he warned, "There are a lot of pitfalls in this cave so watch out!"

He quickly pointed out one of these pitfalls.Link knelt and looked down it, but couldn't see the bottom.

They made their way through the tunnel for about twenty minutes before either of them spoke.Once again, it was _Link_.

""I'm thinking of asking her to marry me.What do you think?"

"Who, Princess _Zelda_?"

"Who else?" questioned _Link_ with a smile.

"If you love each other, that only seems natural," replied Link.

_Link_ seemed to mull this over for a moment, "Yeah," he said, "How about you?Are you and Zelda married?"

Link blushed a little, "No.I was actually going to ask her during the picnic we planned a few days ago (well a few days ago to me anyway).But Wizzrobe crashed it and that pretty much ruined everything," he sighed, "I guess I'll have to wait."

_Link_ nodded, "I just hope we get the chance."

***

Back in another part of the cave, Zelda and her descendent were fumbling through the darkness with one on Zelda's fire arrows lighting the way.They knew that they couldn't be far behind their quarry because every once in a while, an eco would make itself heard in the gloom.

_Zelda_ spoke in a whisper, "Ok, now why do we cave to trudging through this damp old cave?I'm sure that the guys could handle this."

"That's not what you thought yesterday," noted Zelda.

"Well that was yesterday," sulked _Zelda_, "And besides, I'd hate to see my precious _Link_ get hurt."

"Listen _Zelda_," said Zelda, trying not to sound edgy, "There was a time that Link was fighting Ganondorf and I'd have give almost anything to be fighting by his side.But I was trapped and forced to watch as Ganon beat the pulp out of him!But that's not what's important right now."

"What is then?"

"If Link or I die in this time, you won't exist.Remember?"

_Zelda_ didn't respond.In fact, it wasn't until much later that she even made eye contact with her again.

Chapter 14:To Fight or Flee

The sun light felt good on Link's face.He and _Link_ strode wearily through the open area.The evening air greeted them as they surveyed their surroundings.

Everything seemed perfectly safe.It was strangely quiet though, and to Link, that alone was enough to make him vigilant.

Not far away was a bunch of bushes and large shrubs.They sat out in the middle of the open area.They were the only thing between Link and another cave entrance.

They started moving toward the cave when Link saw something.He thought it was crazy, but he could have sworn that one on the shrubs had moved.But then it happened again.Link could sense something in the air.It was a flowery fragrance that reminded him of something.Anticipation.

He put his arm out arm out to stop _Link_.

"What is it?" he asked.

Link didn't even have to explain.Suddenly every one of the bushes stood (that's right, stood!) and opened like flowers.The creatures were uglier than Deku Babba.Legs sprouted where roots should be and each of them stuck out a tooth-filled maw.They actually had eyes, and resembled hideous animals more than plants.

"Snap Dragons?" gasped _Link_, "I thought those things only existed in the Dark World but apparently I was wrong."

Link drew the Master Sword while _Link_ drew his own blade.They readied for attack.

The creatures used a strategy that was more brute force than intelligence.They fanned out, then they all swarmed at once.

Both Links defended, their swords flashed like lightning and two of the plants fell withering to the ground.

While Link was preoccupied with that, another Snap Dragon jumped him from the other side and sunk its teeth into his arm.Link screamed and beat it fiercely with the hilt of his sword until it let go.He quickly slashed out with his blade and it fell, a clump of leaves and sap, down to his feet.

Link examined the jagged bite marks and gritted his teeth as the pain hit him.He knew he had to ignore it though._Link_ needed him.Turning his pain into adrenaline, Link began slashed wildly at the plant monsters.

But he soon realized that it was in vain.For every time he would slash one, it would grow into two new Snap Dragons.

Linknoticed this too and sheathed his sword.Then, he pulled out a wand with a red orb on one end.He held up the wand and it emitted a ball of fire.It struck a Snap Dragon and set it ablaze.He did this two another and another..

That's when Link got an idea.He removed Din's Fire from his item pouch and called, "_Link_!Duck and cover!"

_Link_ did as he was told.He dove to the ground and covered his head with his shield.Then, Link activated Din's Fire and thrust it to the ground.A wall of fire spread out and incinerated all but a three of the carnivorous flowers.

They snarled and leapt at Link before he could cast the spell again.Then, two fire arrows shot out and struck two of them down._Link_ finished off the last one with the Fire Rod.

Link turned to see Zelda, who was holding her crossbow at her side, and _Zelda_, who was sporting a shortbow. All he could manage to say was, "What are you two doing here?"

"Really, how about 'thank you'?" said _Zelda_.She giggled.

"Can't let you guys have all the fun!" said Zelda with a smile.

"You did come just in time," admitted Link.

He looked up at the Death Mountain Crater.The clouds that surrounded it were very dark.He had heard that it had been threatening to erupt for weeks.

_Link_ came up to them and gave _Zelda_ a quick hug, "Well, now that we're all here, I suggest that we keep going," he looked to Zelda and _Zelda_, "After all.Now we've all seen what was left of Kakariko.We're going to need all the help we can get."

***

Inside the cave, the four travelers walked and talked to each other.Link noticed that something was bothering Zelda, but she didn't seem to want to reveal it yet.So he left it at that.

They hadn't gotten ten feet into the cave when, very unexpectedly, the ground under them began to shake.The walls began to shudder and crack, filling the old lava tube with dust and soot.The rumbling continued and worsened.

All of a sudden, Zelda cried out, "Link!"

He turned to see her running back the way they came.He had to stop her before she got hurt.He turned to _Link _and_ Zelda_ and called, "You two keep moving!"

He ran and ran until he came to the entrance.There he found Zelda waiting for him.She looked strangely calm.

Link was about to question her when there was an explosion that could only have come from the crater itself erupting.The tunnel heaved like it was going to collapse…then it did…

Chapter 15: Dire Straits

Zelda watched in near shock as the part of the cavern that they had been in just moments before cracked and collapsed.She breathed a sigh of relief.Her plan had worked and she had successfully gotten Link out of danger.

This had been what her dream and the riddle had been talking about.Had they not run, they'd have been crushed under all of that rock.She examined the near solid pile of stone; they were trapped outside.

Link was awestruck, "How did you know that would happen?"

"Rauru told me a riddle that he found in the Book of Mudora.He said, 'One will run and one must flee or both will die and set time free,'" she paused for a moment to catch her breath, then continued, "I took that to mean that if we die, time will be changed forever.I didn't let you know because I knew that you'd want to stay and help."

"You bet I would have!" said Link nervously, "Now _Link_ and _Zelda_ are trapped in there!I saw a chamber up ahead.Wizzrobe could be there!"

Zelda looked away, "I never thought about that," said Zelda.She blushed, now wishing she had run the other way.

"That's ok," Link said after a moment, "You did the right thing.But how are we get in there to help the others?"

"I don't know," said Zelda, "But I hope they can hold out until we get to them…"

***

_Link _looked at the wall of stone and frowned, "Well, we can't go back this way," he said.At least the shaking had stopped.

"I wonder if the others made it out alright," said _Zelda_.

"I'm sure they did," said _Link_, although he wasn't sure how safe, "If they died, you would cease to exist wouldn't you?"

Zelda nodded.

"Then they're fine…I hope," _Link _They tried to recover from the experience.He noted, as they stood there quietly, that _Zelda_ was unusually tense.He wasn't surprised.A quake like that was enough to shake up anyone.

Wordlessly, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.She looked at him in surprise for a moment, but then placed her head on his shoulder._Link_ wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, it could have been hours, but it was probably only a few minutes.

Finally, _Zelda_ looked up at him and said, "Thanks."

"For what?" asked _Link_.

"For being there for me."

_Link_ nodded.Then, cautiously, he asked, "_Zelda_, would you do something for me?"

She locked eyes with him, "I will if I can…"

Solemnly, _Link_ continued, "This might not be the best time to ask this, but if we both make it out of this alive…would you do me the honor of…"

"What is it _Link_?"

"…Of becoming my wife?" _Link_ finished.

_Zelda_ smiled deeply and blushed, "The honor would be mine _Link._Of course I'll marry you!"

They embraced and kissed passionately.They might never of stopped, but suddenly a voice called out.

"Well, well, well…" there was a grotesque laugh, "A couple of lovers have come to sacrifice themselves to me!"

Exiting the tunnel, _Zelda_ and _Link_ entered a large empty chamber.It was lit by what must have been hundreds of torches.That's where they saw him.

"I am the almighty Wizzrobe!" called the man, "Will you give me the Triforce or must I pry it from your cold, dead hand?"

"I'm not giving you anything!" yelled _Link_, "I've come to pay you back for what you've done to my friends in Kakariko Village!"

"Well then," sneered Wizzrobe, "You'll be giving me your life!"

Wizzrobe didn't wait.He immediately thrust out his arms and shot a thunderbolt out at the two._Link_ pushed _Zelda_ out of the way, but was unable to get himself out of the way in time.It hit him.Fortunately he was able to block most of the spell with his magic shield, but the blow knocked him black several feet.

He stood, but wobbled unsteadily.Wizzrobe's magic was almost as powerful as Ganon's had been.

Retaliating, _Link_ fired a beam of energy from his sword.It struck Wizzrobe and sent him staggering back.

"Very good, lad!" called the wizard, "But not good enough!"

"Then try this!" called _Zelda_.

_Link_ turned to see her, bow in hand and arrow ready.She launched a silver arrow at him.It hit him, but he quickly shrugged it off.

He laughed, "Ganon's weakness is not mine!The only arrow that can harm me doesn't exist any more!"

The dark wizard was about to attack again when the chamber shook with another huge explosion.At first _Link _thought it was another eruption, but then smoke and debris began flying out of the tunnel they had come through.Then he caught sight of Link and Zelda.

***

Link carefully set the last bomb on the rock pile.If this worked, it would blow that bile of boulders to little more than dust and pebbles.If it didn't work though, the cave would probably collapse further.

He and Zelda stood back about ten feet.Then, Link removed a bombchu from his pouch.He wound it up, set it on the ground, and let it go.The homing bomb wobbled unsteadily toward its target.

Link took Zelda by the hand and they ran back out of the cave.They had just gotten around the mouth of the cave when there was a huge explosion.

As the dust began to clear, the two ran back in.

It had worked!The rock pile was all but gone!

They ran through the cave and entered the torch-lit chamber.Link saw _Link_ and _Zelda_ there, but they weren't alone.

Link was shocked to see Wizzrobe.Not the fact that he was there, but at how different he looked. Wizzrobe looked strangely…younger.His once withered arms were now full and muscular.His hair had become thick and dark.He wore glossy black armor that reminded Link of the armor that Ganondorf wore.However, the octorok crest that Link had seen before was branded on the breast plate.

When Wizzrobe saw the two come in, he called out, "Well, well.These are two faces that I haven't seen in years.Link, the Hero of Time, I thought I took care of you over two centuries ago."

"Well you thought wrong!" yelled Link as he drew the Master Sword.

Wizzrobe laughed, "You may have been able to stop me before, but now you are little more than insects to me!"

"We'll see about that!" called _Link_.He nodded to Link and they both began to advance on the wizard.

He tried to keep them at bay with his magic attacks but the two blocked with their shields and continued to move forward.When the heroes reached him, Wizzrobe tried to defend himself but both of them began slashing at him with their swords.

When he was forced back, both of them did a simultaneous spinning sword attack.Their blades struck Wizzrobe, front and back, and met in the middle.

The wizard stiffened and screamed in pain.Then, slumped and fell to the ground.

_Link_ stood over the fallen Wizzrobe and prodded him with his sword, "I thought he'd be…" _Link_ shrugged, "…harder than that."He smiled at Link.

Link smiled back, "Hey, with the two of us working together how hard could it be?"

They turned to the ladies and they started to leave when suddenly a previously unseen door slammed down at the mouth of the cave.They were trapped!

Realizing this, Link turned back to the body of Wizzrobe.It was where they had left it.But Link looked on in shock as four new claw-like limbs thrust themselves from the wizard's mangled sides.

These limbs lifted him up and Wizzrobe looked up with a cruel smile, "You didn't think I'd be that easy, did you?"His body began to grow and hideously distort.Wizzrobe's flesh turned fire-red.It shown with the gloss of a hardened exoskeleton.

It stood, four arms and four legs, and looked like a half human, half octorok creature.'Wizzrobe' roared and said, "Now we finish this!"

The creature that had been Wizzrobe launched a molten boulder at _Link.__Link_ leaped out of the way in time, but stumbled to the ground.

Undaunted, _Link_ removed a medallion from his pouch and yelled, "I call on the power of Bombos!"The Bombos medallion glowed briefly and then Wizzrobe was hit with multiple explosions.The force drove the creature back.

Taking the advantage, Link charged the monster.Unfortunately, Wizzrobe recovered in time and struck out with its fearsome claws.The blow sent Link flying and the Master Sword flew from his hand.It embedded itself in the ground not fat from _Link_.

Seeing Wizzrobe hurt Link again filled Zelda with rage.Drawing her crossbow, Zelda began launching light arrows as quickly as she could load them.At the same time, _Zelda_ began firing silver arrows.

The creature was hit by arrow after arrow.They were piercing its exoskeleton.He roared in pain, knowing that his defeat would be shortly coming if he didn't do something.

Taking up the Master Sword, _Link_ finished the charge.He hacked at shell and flesh until Wizzrobe collapsed.

Wizzrobe glared, "You will regret this!" it roared."There is no way out of this cavern.If I cannot destroy the world, I will at least have the pleasure of destroying you!"

Even as those words escaped his lips, Death Mountain began to shake violently once more.Wizzrobe fell to the ground, his task complete.The cavern was beginning to collapse!

By this time, Link was up, "Gather around me!" he called.As they did so, Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the Prelude of Light. The light took them and they were transported away just in time…

Epilogue

It was only three days later that Hyrule, still licking its wounds, put aside its troubles and came together to celebrate.And it would be a joyous celebration at that.After all, it wasn't every day that the Princess of Hyrule was to be wed.

Over three thousand people gathered at the ceremony, but Link and Zelda had a front row seat.Link watched the two who were on the spotlight.They were both wore exquisite clothing and _Zelda_ was wearing beautiful jewelry.

They began to saw their vows, but Link couldn't help but look to Zelda.She saw his gaze and turned from the wedding as well.He knew he had to say it.He knew she wanted him to.

Link thought back to that day.It was almost two weeks ago now.He'd been in the Kokiri Forest waiting for Zelda.He was going to propose to her on their picnic that day, but everything had been turned upside down.

He remembered the surprise he had gotten for her.Then he removed it from his tunic and held it for Zelda to see.It was a ring!Wordlessly, he slipped it on her gloved hand.Then leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "Zelda, will you marry me?"

She gasped with pleasure, "Yes!" she whispered back, "Of course I will!"

They heard the cleric say, "You may now kiss the bride."_Link_ and _Zelda_ kissed, and Link and Zelda kissed at the same time…

***

That had been four months ago.Link remembered fondly, both _Link_ and_ Zelda'_s wedding and his own.It had been a wonderful four months.

They had finally returned to their own time, bidding their new friends (or family) farewell.It was a magical moment.

Link was sitting in the castle courtyard.It was sunset and Link was surprised when he heard Zelda coming up behind him.She hadn't been feeling well lately.He thought she might have caught a stomach bug, but she seemed better now.

"Link, I have something to tell you," Zelda said, she smiled warmly.

"What is it Zelda?" he asked.

"I found out why I've been getting sick so often."

"Why?Are you alright?"

"You could say that, Link," she said, "You see, I'm pregnant…"

The End?

Completed 3-4-00


End file.
